Pain
by sirius in chains
Summary: DISCONTINUED / Come experience a day in the life of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived - to be Draco Malfoy's sex slave.
1. Captured

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
I've discontinued my two unfinished stories.  
I just can't pick up on something that I created so long ago.  
So I'm starting a fresh story for you guys!  
P.S. If you have any story ideas (pertaining to HP slash pairings & bondage, of course) please run them by me!

_

* * *

_**C _H_ A _P_ T _E_ R _O_ N _E_ ;**

* * *

_Harry Potter knew that the only escape from his pain came with pain itself._

_Physical pain._

_Physical pain shut his brain off and stopped all the racing thoughts and bad memories. His mind went blissfully blank, like snow on a television set, and all he could focus on was the searing, scratching, stinging, smarting __pain. Nothing else._

_It was beautiful. And Draco Malfoy knew it._

- - - - -

Harry felt Draco's shoulder slam against his chest. He stumbled backward, lost his balance, and tumbled backward onto the bed with a cry. His body fell into a sea of emerald silk comforters, the puffy down filling and pillow-top mattress softening his fall. But Harry knew better than to enjoy the comfort; the bedroom was generally not where his punishments took place.

Draco was on top of him before he'd had a chance to sit up. He was bodily flipped over onto his stomach, his arms yanked behind his back. With quiet little clicks, a set of handcuffs were secured over his wrists. A black silk scarf tied itself gracefully over Harry's eyes.

"Draco!" Harry growled, twisting underneath the other boy.

That earned him a hard slap across the ass, coaxing another cry from his throat.

"Be silent, slut." Draco's deep, controlling voice cut through the night air like a knife. Harry swallowed, his body stilling.

Draco turned Harry onto his side, Harry remaining obediently immobile. He slid a small knife under Harry's shirt, making sure to slide the cold metal tip over the boy's sensitive nipples a few times. Harry shivered gently but otherwise did not move as Draco sliced apart his shirt and ripped it from his body. Draco pulled the boy off the bed and onto his feet, grabbing his pants and boxer briefs and tugging them down around Harry's ankles.

A smile spread over the Slytherin boy's face. Just inched below Harry's bellybutton, off-centered to the left, the letters DM were tattooed in large script. The end of the M trailed down in a swirl toward Harry's soft cock, pulling Draco's eyes down to the Prince Albert piercing that Harry had gotten as a present for Draco's recent birthday. The curved barbell glistened in the soft light of their bedroom.

Draco pressed his lips against the tattoo. Harry's small gasp was audible – practically tangible – to Draco. He kissed the smooth skin, running his mouth over Harry's hipbone, up to his bellybutton and down towards his dick. He blew softly, the air rushing over Harry's sensitive head, watching the Gryffindor's cock come to life before him.

"You never disappoint, slut," Draco muttered, rubbing his thumb over Harry's slit as the now-engorged cock reached its full and glorious length.

Harry let out a shaky groan. He knew Draco was playing with his self control. He hadn't been allowed to come in four days, and now Draco had gotten Harry hard and desperate. Draco wanted Harry to do something wrong to give him reason to punish him. And that very thought made Harry _want_ to do something wrong.

"Please," he breathily whispered, knowing how much Draco hated it when he spoke without permission.

Draco's cruel laughter filled his ears. "You'll just never learn to shut up, huh, slut?" He gave Harry's balls a series of light taps, bringing the Gryffindor to his knees in pain.

He felt the familiar sensation of being Apparated, and suddenly the floor beneath his knees went from plush carpet to cold concrete. They were in Draco's basement, a place Harry was no stranger to.

Draco pulled Harry's pants and briefs off of his ankles and tossed them away. "Stand," he commanded, leaving no room for argument. Harry struggled to his feet, his cuffed hands making it a challenge. Draco grabbed the back his neck and forced him forward blindly in the basement, leading him over to the large wooden Saint Andrew's cross.

He undid the handcuffs and quickly secured Harry's wrists and ankles to the cross. Draco purposefully kept him facing the cross so that he had unobstructed access to his slut's flawless backside. The blindfold vanished with a flick of his wand. Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder and those green eyes quickly found him.

Harry took in the sight of his master. Draco stood there about ten feet away, underneath the light from the single naked bulb hanging from the ceiling. He was absolutely naked and completely hard, his platinum hair framing his face and free from its usual gel. His grey eyes were locked on his prisoner, a long wooden cane in his hand.

Harry's cock twitched and leaked, dripping a shining string of precum down to his knees. Draco looked unbelievably sexy, and he hated not being able to show his master just how hot he made him. He wanted to rip free of his bonds, run to Draco, and ravish him.

"The lessons I teach you always stick best with pain, don't they, slut?" Draco asked, walking slowly over to his captured prey. "Let me assure you that, after tonight, you'll never talk without permission again. Understand? Affirm, slut."

"Yes, master," Harry answered instantly, trying to contain his excitement. That cane promised that his back would be sliced to ribbons and that promised pain.

And pain promised bliss.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Please review, my little cherubs!


	2. Beaten

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Got quite a few readers! Very happy. =)  
Kind of a short chapter, but better than nothing.

* * *

**C _H_ A _P_ T _E_ R _T_ W _O_ ;**

* * *

The first hit with the cane struck him right across the ass, leaving a deep red horizontal stripe in its wake. Harry knew, as his knees buckled and a scream tore from his throat, that he wasn't going to be able to sit or lie down for a long time after this punishment.

"Count them, slut," Draco commanded as he worked his fingertips into the fresh wound. "And that is the _only_ sound you are to make. Enough with this pathetic screaming. If anything but a number slips out of your mouth, we started back at one. Got it? Affirm."

"Yes, sir. One, sir," Harry responded quickly, writhing from Draco's painful touches. He knew that counting required a two-part response: the number, and the appreciation. "Thank you, sir."

Draco hit him on his side, directly between two ribs. It knocked the wind clean out of him and felt more like a blade than a cane. He felt the indescribable prickly feeling in the corners of his eyes that meant tears were nearby. And Draco _loved_ his tears.

"T-two… sir," he gasped, breathless from the strike. "Thank you… sir…"

"Much better," Draco said approvingly, stroking his own cock casually as he watched Harry struggle against his leather-and-metal bonds. "No more silly slut screams." He raised the cane, pulled his arm back, and left a beautiful vertical stripe in between Harry's shoulder blades.

"_Three_, sir!" Harry yelled, his volume growing from pain. He gritted his teeth as a single tear escaped his tightly closed left eye. "Thank you, sir."

Draco's deep laughter split the dank basement air like a knife. It brought goose bumps to Harry's marred skin. "Crying _already_?" Draco's mouth pressed against his slave's cheek, his tongue darting out to lick up Harry's salty tear. His mouth proceeded to move lower, planting gentle kisses every few inches before sinking his teeth into Harry's neck.

Harry desperately tried to hold in his scream, but it came out as strangled whimper. Draco adored biting him, as the multitude of hickeys (in varying states of healing) that covered his neck proudly boasted. But this one had taken him by surprise.

"Stupid slut!" Draco's furious yell pierced his ears. Blows rained down his back, ass, and thighs from the cane as the Slytherin boy took out his anger. Harry desperately tried to keep count, but the pain was so severe that soon the strikes began to blur together and become indistinguishable from one another.

"You just _never_ learn!" Draco was still yelling, but for Harry it sounded like his master was across a football field. The pain was taking him, transporting him into his favorite place in the world. His mental cocoon, deep inside his own head, where no tortured thoughts or terrifying images could reach him.


	3. Gagged

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
I'm sorry my chapters are so short!  
I only get a very limited time to write such raunchy material without anyone noticing ;)

* * *

**C _H_ A _P_ T _E_ R _T_ H _R_ E _E_ ;**  


* * *

  
Once Harry's left leg fell asleep, he shifted back over onto his right with a groan. His arms felt like they were tearing at the shoulders. His neck couldn't hold his head up anymore. Every muscle in his body ached. Not to mention his entire back side, from his ankles to the nape of his neck, burned endlessly from Draco's cane.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry heard the front door open. He listened carefully to the footsteps as they roamed around the main floor of the house for a few moments. The basement door creaked open and then closed quietly and those footsteps descended down the stairs. Despite the agony it caused, Harry strained to turn his head around towards the noise and catch a glimpse at whatever was in store for him.

"Did you miss me while I was gone, my slut?" Draco purred in Harry's ear when he reached the tired, beaten body. Dropping the small shopping bag he held, Draco pressed his fully clothed body against Harry from behind. He held the boy tight as he writhed in the pain it caused the open wounds, not allowing him an inch of movement. He slid his fingernails up and down Harry's torso once he'd calmed down, goose bumps immediately spreading over his skin. Harry kept as quiet as possible; the only sounds in the basement were his ragged breathing and the creaking of the Saint Andrew's cross from his struggles.

Draco took a fistful of Harry's dark hair and tugged his head backwards, gaining access to his slut's beautiful mouth. Harry's lips parted in a gasp and Draco instantly took advantage, their mouths meeting with bruising force and his tongue quickly darting inside. Harry moaned against Draco's mouth in pure ecstasy, eagerly returning the kiss. Draco had left him alone for hours, and he was excited to show him how much he'd been missed. He sucked on and played with the barbell that pierced his master's tongue, but Draco, sensing that Harry was trying to take control, swiftly pulled their mouths apart.

"Easy," he reassured Harry in a husky whisper, planting one last gentle kiss on his lips. With that, he stepped backwards, letting Harry regain his bearings in his bonds a moment.

Draco examined the beautiful striping up and down Harry's back, and also noted the fresh semi-circle bite mark that marred his neck. His slut looked so amazing; his limbs stretched into a taught X-shape, every muscle straining, his skin shining with sweat, his flawless body spoiled by Draco's own hand.

"I bought you a present," Draco said quietly, picking up the bag he'd discarded earlier. "I think it's time we take of that little noise problem of yours, don't you?" Making sure Harry was watching his every move, Draco pulled out a beautifully crafted gag and held it up. "It's inflatable," he explained, indicating the rubber tube that hung down from the front of it with a black bulb at the end. "Every time you try to talk or scream through it, I just pump it –" he squeezed the bulb twice "— and it inflates in your mouth. Shall we try it?"

A glare flickered across Harry's face, but he slowly opened his mouth. Draco walked up behind him and pushed the mouth piece between Harry's teeth until the slut's lips were flush with the leather gag strap. He secured it tightly behind Harry's head, not leaving enough slack to even fit one finger between strap and skin. The tube and the bulb hung down in front.

With a flick of Draco's wand Harry was turned around. He was still bound up tightly on the cross, but facing forward now. Draco watched as Harry's jaw flexed and fought against the gag, working hard to get it out but with no success. But he _was_ silent.

"God, you looked stunning…" Draco murmured, slowly pulling off the clothes he'd worn on his errand. He noticed that Harry's eyes followed his movements closely, and the slut's cock began to return to hardness. Draco couldn't deny that he was experiencing a similar sensation in his groin.

"Well, now that we've got _this_ problem taken care of…" Draco said, tugging on the rubber tube to emphasize his point.

"We can have some real fun."


	4. Denied

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Yay, longest chapter yet!  
Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em coming.  
And I understand your need for some more love and care between the two lovelies,  
And I promise that it will come in due time!

* * *

**C _H_ A _P_ T _E_ R _F_ O _U_ R ;**

* * *

"When did you last come, slave, hmm?" Draco asked Harry casually as he stood in front of the immobilized body, running his fingernails up and down the taut flesh. "Do you remember? Do you think about it every time I take my pleasure from you? Affirm."

Harry let out a shaky groan, unable to make any semblance of a word with the gag in his mouth. He remembered clearly the last time Draco had allowed him to come, four whole days ago. He also remembered how many times since then he'd been hard, how many times he'd swallowed Draco's cum, how many times he'd been fucked.

Draco laughed cruelly at Harry, reaching down to touch the slave's engorged prick. Harry's eyes widened, not about to believe that Draco was actually going to jerk him off. Just the light touch of his master's fingers made his knees buckle. Harry's eyes slid closed, his head tipping back. Draco was finally going to allow him to come!

But instead of Draco's hands pumping him, he felt an odd tightness around the head. The cool sensation of metal, slipping down to the base of his cock.

_A cockring!_

Harry cried out, the sound muffled largely by the gag but still audible to Draco. '_Not a fucking cockring!' _he thought furiously, his struggles against his forced position beginning anew. His balls were going to positively explode if he had to endure another day of orgasm denial.

Draco reached up and grabbed the bulb hanging from Harry's gag. He shook his head, maintaining eye contact with his slave as he gave it two quick squeezes. Harry's eyes widened in alarm as the piece in his mouth grew with each pump, further filling his mouth and preventing his speech, his tongue pressed flat down to the bottom of his mouth. Harry forced himself to stay silent, unwilling to see how much more the gag could grow before he couldn't breathe.

"Stupid," Draco said with disappointment, releasing the bulb. "You were warned, slut."

Draco flicked his wand and Harry's arms were released and retied behind his back. He caught the boy when he began to pitch forward, his legs still spread wide and attached to the cross. Harry's body molded against his, their erections rubbing together, his head nestling in the junction between Draco's shoulder and neck. He stayed silent, nuzzling his face against his master's collarbone, frustratingly unable to kiss him or touch him with his hands.

Draco freed Harry's feet with another unsaid spell and swept the boy up into his arms. He apparated them back to the bedroom and threw Harry bodily onto the bed. The blankets and pillows felt like soft clouds to Harry's beaten back, but Draco followed him onto the bed and flipped him onto his stomach within seconds.

It took all of Harry's self control not to moan when he felt a slick finger part his ass and probe gently at his hole. He had no desire to make Draco inflate the gag further, but _oh_, it felt so _good_! His breathing hitched audibly when the finger finally slipped past the tight ring of muscles and sank in knuckle deep. Draco smiled to himself, grabbing his wand unbeknownst to Harry and whispering a spell to vanish the marks that discolored his back. He wanted a fresh palette to play with.

He slowly worked Harry's ass until he had four fingers sliding in and out of it with relative ease. He noticed that his slut's hips were moving, grinding his erection against the bed, but he didn't stop him. The cockring would make sure Harry did not come and if the boy felt like torturing himself further, so be it.

Without Harry noticing, Draco reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a large, specially designed vibrator. It was curved with a large ball-shaped end formed to press against his beautiful slave's prostrate. And every time he pressed the button on the vibrator's remote, it was going to hum against that magical spot. But still, Harry would not come.

He worked a little bit more lubricant on the toy and then began to insert it into his slut. Harry, sensing what was coming, propped himself up higher on his knees to give Draco better access to his ass, his face pressed into the mattress. It slid smoothly into place, the flat end-piece remaining outside of Harry's body to ensure it stayed in place. Harry's body shuddered with pleasure, but he stayed quiet.

"You love being filled up, huh, slut?" Draco murmured, turning Harry over onto his back with ease. He heard Harry choke down a groan when his weight shifted onto the vibrator and it pushed against his prostrate. Draco smiled.

"Ready to see what that can _really_ do?" he asked quietly, tying Harry's ankles together to further limit his movement atop the bed. Harry's emerald eyes stared up at him, unsure of what was coming next.

Draco pressed the button and the vibrator came to life deep inside Harry's ass. For five torturously long seconds it hummed against his prostrate, his body writhing uncontrollably in the blankets. He was moaning through the gag, unable to stop himself, the pleasure unbearable. His cock twitched against his stomach, his back arched up towards the ceiling. _He needed to come!_

Draco's deep laughter brought him down to earth as the vibrations stopped. A hand on his stomach pushed him back down onto the mattress, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing.

"Did you enjoy that?" Draco tweaked his nipples, watching the boy's body begin to writhe once more. Even his nipples were too sensitive at this point to be played with! That had never happened before. He supposed he was going to have to let the boy come soon or else their playtime would be no fun.

He grabbed the bulb and pumped up the gag once more. Harry let out a strangled noise as practically all air flow was blocked. Draco reached down and pinched Harry's nose, watching the color drain from the boy's face and those beautiful eyes widen in alarm.

He let Harry panic inwardly for a few moments before holding down the button on the bulb that released the air from the gag. It deflated in his mouth, and Draco reached behind him and unbuckled it. Harry quickly spat it out and gasped in air, his eyes closing in relief.

Once Harry had caught his breath, Draco occupied his mouth by covering it with his own, invading it with his tongue. Harry once again eagerly kissed him back, but this time made sure not to test Draco's authority. Draco reached down and fisted Harry's cock, causing the boy to cry out loudly and break their kiss.

"This doesn't feel good?" he teased, holding Harry's chest down with one hand while he continued to stroke him with the other. Harry moaned and cried, his body shaking with the painfully acute sensations. "You may speak, slut."

"Ahh, god, it's… it's too much!" Harry groaned, turning his head and biting into a pillow. Draco's hand didn't slow.

"Oh, my slave, you've yet to experience _too much_," Draco taunted him, removing the hand that was holding Harry down and grabbing the remote. He pressed the button, knowing Harry was going to thrash and thus releasing his cock.

The boy's body flew into wild convulsions, the pleasure too much for his restrained cock. It only lasted mere seconds, but it brought Harry to tears.

"No more!" he pleaded, his body curling up inwardly as though to protect his prick. "God, _please_, no more…!"

"No more for you? Alright," Draco shrugged, discarding the remote. "But it's my turn now."


	5. Released

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Please review guys :(  
I'm pretty down on how many readers I have,  
yet how few reviews they leave.

* * *

**C _H_ A _P_ T _E _R _F_ I _V_ E;**

* * *

Draco whispered a quick spell and the bindings around Harry's ankles vanished. "Off the bed and on your knees," Draco commanded, stepping back from the bed and pointing at the floor. Harry quickly obliged, unwilling to cause Draco to press that button again. He slid off the bed carefully, hands still tied behind his back, and dropped instantly to his knees, desperately trying to ignore the full sensation in his ass and the pressure of his restricted erection.

"Suck me." Draco left no room for argument, presenting his very hard cock to Harry's lips.

Without hesitation Harry parted his jaws and took Draco into his mouth. He was very well trained when it came to pleasuring Draco orally. It was a three step process, drilled into his brain. He knew that Draco liked for Harry to cover every inch of his cock and balls with his tongue to wet it, then to focus solely on the head for a while, and finally to deep throat him until he came.

"Once I come…" Draco murmured breathlessly, his hands carding through Harry's hair. "The ties around your wrists will b-break and… Ohh, right there… Good boy, Harry, good boy… They'll break, and you… You can… You can come."

Harry choked on Draco's cock. Before he could regain his composure, Draco had begun thrusting his hips in ecstasy, and Harry was so busy trying not to gag again as he took all of Draco's length down his throat that he couldn't even relish in the excitement that he was _finally_ going to come. Finally!

Harry managed to pull away from his master, coughing and spluttering and trying to catch his breath. Draco's hands almost immediately grabbed Harry's head, holding it in place with two hands tangled in his dark locks, but the three seconds of freedom were enough for Harry. He'd stopped coughing and reopened his mouth, better prepared this time for Draco's deep thrusts.

Draco slapped Harry sharply across the face, punishment for the mistake, but no reprimanding words were said. A deep red mark bloomed beautifully on his slut's cheek and Draco couldn't help but smile even as his vision clouded with his impending orgasm.

Harry could sense that Draco was about to come -- his servitude had enabled him to become very attuned to Draco's body -- and he backed off momentarily to try and drag it out, ceasing his deep throating and simply swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco shouted, his hands tight on Harry's hair once more, jerking his head forward and ramming his cock down his throat. With two more brutal thrusts Draco pulled himself fully out of Harry's mouth, jerked on his own cock, and came.

Harry closed his eyes tight as spurt after spurt covered his face, the warm and sticky cum trickling down his cheeks. Draco knew that this would make Harry feel inferior, embarrassed. He was right. But in the displeasure of it all, Harry didn't fail to notice that the bindings around his wrists had vanished.

He instantly ripped off the cockring and chucked it on the floor. His own dick felt like a stranger's as he wrapped his hand around it and, very gently, began stroking it. Anything less than gentle was almost painful for him, and Harry assumed that was why Draco was letting him jerk himself off.

Once Draco had come down from his post-orgasmic high, he came around behind Harry and kneeled down, pressing his front to Harry's back. Harry let out the sweetest moan, music to Draco's ear, and added a bit of speed to his rhythmic stroking. His head tipped backwards, resting on Draco's shoulder, and Draco leaned in to lick off some his own seed from Harry's cheek. The feeling of his master's tongue was too much for Harry, and he felt his balls tighten. Draco must've sensed it too, for he reached over and grabbed the small remote control and pushed his thumb down on the bottom.

Harry screamed out his pleasure in the form of Draco's name as the vibrator hummed against his prostate. And for the first time in four days, he came.

* * *

"Feel better?" Draco purred in Harry's ear after having given Harry a few moments to revel in his orgasm. Harry turned his head and locked lips with his master, thanking him physically as opposed to verbally, which Draco wasn't going to deny he appreciated.

He scooped up the dark haired boy and deposited him on the bed, instantly climbing in after him and spooning his lithe body. He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his neck and nibbling on his collarbone. "You mean the world to me," he whispered, kissing Harry's cum-stained face.

Harry turned around so they were face-to-face, kissing Draco softly on the lips. "You _are_ my world," he responded, holding Draco's hands between their bodies.

Draco nipped at Harry's lower lip. "Go to sleep now. At least for a little while. Now that you've come we'll be playing a whole new game," he teased, turning Harry over, smacking his ass, and then carefully easing the vibrator out of his ass before pressing their bodies back together to sleep.


End file.
